retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Pictures
Walt Disney Pictures started off as Walt Disney Productions on October 16, 1923. Since then, third-party distributor RKO Radio Pictures released Disney movies from 1936 to 1954, before Buena Vista Distribution Company was founded. The name "Walt Disney Productions" first appeared in the opening credits as of 1968, and then at the end of each film as of 1971. This is due to the fact that Walt Disney himself died in 1966. History First generation (1937-1945) At the beginning of time, Walt Disney's films were distributed by RKO Radio Pictures. The first seven animated films were released in theaters as follows, followed by re-releases of the first two films: Second generation (1946-1954) In order to raise revenue, Disney began re-releasing more old films in theaters. Other films previously distributed by RKO Radio Pictures include Song of the South (1946), So Dear to My Heart (1948), and the first all-live action film, Treasure Island (1950), and its last film, Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1954). Third generation (1955-1962) The third generation of Walt Disney Pictures began with the founding of Buena Vista Pictures Distribution in 1953. Animated films with the logo shown above included the following: Other films with this logo include 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954), Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Great Locomotive Chase (1956), Old Yeller (1957), The Shaggy Dog (1959), and its last film, Kidnapped (1960). In 1960, the word "Film" was dropped from the company's first name, changing it to Buena Vista Distribution. Fourth generation (1962-1971) Fourth-generation re-releases of Disney's films comprised of the following: Halfway through this generation, Walt Disney died in late 1966, and the company was renamed Walt Disney Productions. Fifth generation (1971-1979) The fifth generation of Walt Disney Pictures comprised of re-releases of its films as follows: Sixth generation (1980-1985) The sixth and final generation prior to the rebranding of Walt Disney Productions to Walt Disney Pictures, the following films were re-released: As of October 14, 1983, an in-credit closing text logo was used for films distributed by Walt Disney Pictures until after September 28, 2007. The text logo comprises of the words "Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution". In 2004, KRS Logos claimed this logo as in use until 1981. Seventh generation (1985-1991) In 1983, Walt Disney Productions was renamed as Walt Disney Pictures. The first film to have the new company name's first logo is Return to Oz (June 21, 1985), which made its home video debut on June 25, 1986. The logo can also be found on Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989), Flight of the Navigator (1986), Benji the Hunted (1987), and a few others. Within television networks, the logo premiered on ABC with The Journey of Natty Gann on October 4, 1987. Animated films released during this era included: On VHS, the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo was seen on 1988 prints of Cinderella, and 1990 prints of The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan, all later seen on The Disney Channel from October 1989 to November 1991. In 1990, the logo was modernized, and was first seen in The Prince and the Pauper on November 16 of that year. On VHS releases, it was first seen on DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp on March 15, 1991, when the second generation of Walt Disney Home Video began. It was also first seen on The Disney Channel in August 1991. Eighth generation (1991-1997) Since the early 1990s, the 1990 logo was commonly used on many films, such as 1991 prints of The Rescuers Down Under, 1992 prints of 101 Dalmatians, The Great Mouse Detective and Beauty and the Beast, 1993 prints of Aladdin, original 1995 prints of The Lion King, 1996 prints of Pocahontas, The Aristocats and Oliver & Company, 1997 prints of The Jungle Book, 1998 prints of The Little Mermaid, and lots more. During this era, a few films went through digital restoration prior to their final re-releases in theaters. The films released during this era include: Ninth generation (1998-2006) Following the end of re-releases of old Disney films in theaters, Pixar Animation Studios released more of its own feature-length films, such as A Bug's Life and Toy Story 2, alongside the flagship company's animated films. Some films with the regular logo appeared on television networks such as on TBS, ABC Family, and Hub Network. The last film to have it was The Fox and the Hound 2 on December 12, 2006, several months after the current Walt Disney Pictures logo began. Starting in 2000, an alternate logo was spotted on some Disney movies, such as Dinosaur (2000), 102 Dalmatians (2000), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), and even the 2002 IMAX theatrical re-release of The Lion King, which was later transferred to DVD in October 2003. When KRS Logos launched online in 2004, this logo was still current back then. One of the last films to use this logo and the first to be presented in Disney Digital 3D was Chicken Little (2005). The Pixar version of the Walt Disney Pictures logo was seen on Pixar Animation Studios' first eight feature films, from Toy Story up to Ratatouille. Each film also always used the Pixar Animation Studios logo seen to the right of the Walt Disney Pictures logo. 13 years after its debut, this logo was discontinued on the Blu-ray and 3D releases of first two Toy Story films, Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo 3D. Tenth generation (2006-present) The current Walt Disney Pictures logo, done with CGI animation, was first seen on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest on July 7, 2006 (on DVD on December 5, 2006). As of November 23, 2011, the logo now just uses the word "Disney" on brand new Disney films in theaters today, and on newer prints of classic Disney movies, especially the Diamond Edition prints. As of 2008, Pixar now also uses the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo in every one of its films. WALL-E was the first Pixar film to have this logo. As of March 30, 2007, starting with Meet the Robinsons (on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on October 23, 2007), the Walt Disney Animation Studios logo is currently seen on all new prints of Walt Disney animated feature films. 2010-2019 A lot of events occurred to Walt Disney Pictures' films alongside production of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Weblinks Main site: *http://www.disney.com (1996-1999) *http://disney.go.com (1999-2013) *http://disney.com (2013-present) Pixar Animation Studios: *http://www.pixar.com Latin American version, in Spanish: *http://www.disneylatino.com (launched in October 1999) Category:The Walt Disney Company